


Solace

by ratcreature



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Acrylics, Fanart, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Traditional Media, Yuletart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous battle in NYC that destroys the Brooklyn Bridge, Steve Rogers and Peter Parker find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkelephant42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/gifts).



> I made this for the Yuletart 2012 gift exchange for PinkElephant42, originally [posted here](http://yuletart.dreamwidth.org/112217.html). My prompt was for Steve Rogers/Peter Parker, "Meeting in the night, comfort." Thanks to Goss and AstridV who offered artbeta advice to make my initial pencils better. 
> 
> Media: indian ink and acrylic paint on paper (original is ca. 16x18cm not counting the white border)

A high resolution detail:

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
